


S-S-S-...thnake!

by afinecollector (orphan_account)



Series: Kidlock Oneshots [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Kid!Lock, Kidlock, Lisp, Little Brothers, Sherlock is 5, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/afinecollector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five year old Sherlock struggles with "S".</p>
            </blockquote>





	S-S-S-...thnake!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boton/gifts).



> Just a tiny little bit of kid!Lock softness.

“That’s not how you say it,” Mycroft giggled. “S-S-S-S-snake.” He spoke, clenching his teeth over the multiple S’s to show Sherlock how it was done. “You do it,” he nodded at him, staring at the child with a smile on his face over the kitchen table. 

“Thnake.” Sherlock repeated, frowning at Mycroft as he laughed. “Thtop it!” He pointed his finger at him, his pudgy little hand raised right up into his face to make him look extra scary. “Thtop laughing at me!” 

“I’m not!” Mycroft held out his hands, “I’m sorry. Look,” he pointed at his mouth. “Watch me - S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S…” He gritted his teeth again and repeated the letter S. “You try it.” 

Sherlock gritted his teeth, the lower jaw not quite lining up with the top, and eliciting a sloppy sort of smudging hiss when he echoed Mycroft’s action. The tip of his tongue was visible through the tiny misalignment of his upper and lower jaw. “Th-Th-Th-Th...thtop it!” He frowned deeply, his nose wrinkling up in pure frustration as Mycroft began to giggle again. 

“Mikey…” Mycroft’s laughter stopped abruptly as his mother stepped into the kitchen, her eye set witheringly on her eldest son. She walked toward the table and stopped behind her baby, pushing her fingers through Sherlock’s curls. “He’s only five,” She scolded Mycroft. “He’ll grow out of it.” 

 

 _He didn't_.


End file.
